Magic and Family
by nyx kitsune
Summary: Dudley Dursley is really Daemon Potter and Harry Potters twin! Together they and their friends find the 'Power He Knows Not' and turn the Wizarding World upside down! Daemon/OC, Harry/OC. AU and OOC. I'm not good at summarizing, so please read. On Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

- Daemon Charles Potter : 7 years old, born July 31, 1993 12:01 am.

1st Child of Prophecy = mark is a teardrop outline over left eye

Aura = red, orange, warm yellow, gold, hints of white and pale blue- looks like liquid fire

Has Creature Speech- starts as _Parcletongue _

Weapon of choice: 1. Staff/ stave/ wand (?)

- Harrison (Harry) James Potter : 7 years old, born July 31, 1993 12:07 am.

2nd Child of Prophecy = mark is a lightning bolt over right eye

Aura = white, purple, electric blue, silver, hints of red and electric yellow- looks like lightning

Has Creature Speech- starts as _Parcletongue _

Weapon of choice: 1. Staff/ stave/ wand (?)

+A/N: "blah" normal speech / 'blah' thoughts / _"ss blah ss" _parcletongue / **"blah"** magic/ power filled speech / "blah" spells/ curses/ charms/ hexes / _"cc blah cc" _creature speech / _'blah'_ telepathic speech / _**-**__blah _letters or writing

++Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I DO own my original characters and such things.

Chapter: 1

Dudley Dursley never got anything much. He was barely paid attention to by his parents, but when he gained it they were strict. Even though his parents didn't care all that much, he was healthy, in shape, kindhearted and was very intelligent. Today was July 31, his 7th birthday and what a day it would be.

"Dudley," called his mother "come into the living room, now!"

Dudley walked into the living room and was shocked to see another child in the room. The other boy had long, untidy, raven colored hair, shorter and thinner than what was considered healthy, and was so pale it seemed he has never seen sunlight (which was true but Dudley didn't know that at the time). The child kept his head down so Dudley couldn't see his face. He sat stack still as if afraid to even twitch. His mother speaks demanding his attention with her shrill voice.

"Now Dudley, I recently got a _letter_ from the _people_ my sister dealt with, about _whom_ and _what_ you are." she points to the offending item on the coffee table.

Dudley takes the course parchment, confused. 'Whom, what I am? Huh? The _people _my aunt dealt with?' He looks at the other boy in the room wondering what his presence meant. As he reads who the letter is addressed to, though, his eyes grow wide.

_**-**__Dear Mr. Daemon C. Potter, _

_ On the 2__nd__ of August at precisely midnight, the glamour charms that your parents, James and Lily Potter, placed on you will unravel and you will revert to your true form. Your twin brother, Harrison J. Potter will be going through the same process as you. _

_ We would like you and Harrison to come to Gringotts as soon as you can to make sure that all of the charm is dispersed. We have included a portkey if you don't have any other __safe__ way to get to Gringotts. The portkey will activate on August 1st at 7:30 am. _

_May your enemies ever fall at your feet,_

_Flintsnarl_

_Potter Account Manager_

_Gringotts_

(A/N: I shall be calling Dudley, Daemon, from now on)

"What?" Daemon turns to his _mother _and asks the one question he knows she can't answer. "Why? Why keep this from me?"

Petunia chokes on the words as they try to escape her mouth. She tries a few more times with the same results as the first. After an awkward 5 minutes pass she finally speaks.

"Dud…" she cuts off at his betrayed glare. "D-d-daemon" she stutters out then swallows thickly. "T-This is H-h-harry." she whispers the name as she points to the other boy sitting on the couch across from her.

The other boy, Harry, finally moves. He looks up at Daemon with wide eyes. The first thing Daemon notices about Harry's eyes is that they are the deepest emerald color he has ever had the chance to see. The second is that they can't seem to focus, meaning he'll need glasses.

Daemon moves slowly over to Harry sort of treating him like a scared animal. He sits next to Harry not touching him yet. Daemon sees that Harry is trembling slightly. He speaks softly and soothingly to Harry. "Hello, Harry." he pauses as Harry flinches. He turns a murderous glare at Petunia, who winces away from the look. He turns back to Harry and says softly but firmly. "Harry, I promise you I will try my best to not harm you, for as long as you're my brother." he stops thinking of the correct wording "So mote it be." A white light encases Daemon, then Harry signifying the vow.

Harry looked amazed, comforted, and slight confused at Daemon's words and the light. He speaks, his voice unused and quite. "Thank you…brother." Harry had hesitated before uttering the last word and cringed, waiting to be hit, reprimanded or yelled at.

Daemon's heart ached at the sight of his brother cringing and said "Harry, I won't yell at you, nor will I hurt you. I may yell at others, frustrated or for hurting you or our friends, but _never_ at you, I promise. So shall it be." Again light encased them, only this time white with yellow swirls.

(A/N: I don't know if I want to rewrite the part about the vows or not)

The day continued with Daemon comforting Harry, encouraging him to ask questions, look around, talk, and accept Daemons touches, soothing words, and act semi-normal for a child, all the while glaring furiously at Petunia. Lunch came and Daemon got Harry to eat at least _something,_ even if it was only a small sandwich. Daemon showed Harry his room witch was fairly bare, with only a bed, a study desk with a chair, a small bookcase and a closet. The bed was made, the desk organized and chair pushed in, the bookcase filled partly, and the closet closed. Daemon directed Harry to sit next to him on the bed.

"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" he says softly.

Harry, who was looking around the room, looked sharply at Daemon. Tentatively, he said "Can I read one of your books?"

"Yes, Harry. You can read any of my books. I'll even read with you."

And so they read this dinner time, occasionally talk quietly to the other.

A knock sounded on the door signaling dinner. Harry looked up, startled at the sudden sound. Daemon said "Come on, dinner's ready." He lead Harry into the dinning room. The first thing he sees is his _father_, Vernon. The next is his reaction to seeing Harry.

"What is the _freak_ doing out of its cupboard?" he was rapidly turning a purple, puce color. Daemon notices immediately Harry's flinch at the word _freak._

"STOP! Stop it, now!" Daemon almost shouts but reigns in his temper for Harry's sake. Vernon is so surprised that Daemon almost shouted at him, he looks at Daemon, shocked.

"Harry is my _brother! _And he _will_ be treated as a human being! At least until we leave tomorrow. Ok? Be at least _civil_ for dinner because that is all you're going to see him!" He turns away from Vernon to Harry. "It's ok, Harry. Come in and eat." He had quieted his voice and was soothing when he spoke to Harry. Harry comes in hesitantly and sits next to Daemon. Vernon is still shocked by the time Daemon has coasted Harry to eat more than a bite of a roll. When the shock finally wears off Vernon reddens in anger then he grunts and starts to eat. Dinner passed silently other than the soft scrape of fork against plate. Harry finishes first then Daemon and they retreat from the room.

Harry had headed to the small door under the stairs, until Daemon touched his shoulder. Harry looks up, surprised. Daemon shakes his head. "Come on. You're sleeping in my room." He leads Harry back into his room. He turns to Harry. "I think my clothes won't be too big on you. Maybe a size or two." He heads to his closet and pulls out 2 pairs of pajamas. He hands Harry one pair.

"Change for bed, Harry. I'll be in the bathroom, then you can go." He leaves and while he's gone, he ponders the letter. It sat on his desk with what must be the portkey the letter mentioned, whatever _that_ was. The 'portkey' was a silver and gold chain with a pendant of what looks like a panther with wings and another creature Daemon didn't recognized reared up at each other. It looks similar to a dog or wolf yet also cat-ish and it too has wings. An eagle like bird was perched on an unknown tree behind and above the other two animals. Daemon enters finding Harry dressed and tired looking.

"Come, we'll need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very hectic day, I feel it. Not on the floor, Harry. Get in the bed and sleep." Harry climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Daemon smiled softly at the sight. 'My brother, wow. I have a twin brother.' He has a smile on his face as he drifts asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry wakes first confused at his surroundings for a moment. Then he remembers the day before. He jumps out of bed and over to the letter. '7:30 the portkey will activate.' He looks around for a clock he had seen yesterday. 'Its 6:38 now, so there is still time to get ready.' He turns to see Daemon still sleeping, surprisingly after he, literately, jumped out of bed. He bit his lip. 'Do I wake… Daemon, do I? I think I will, just to be on the safe side.'

He gently shakes Daemon. "Daemon, wake up." Daemon mumbles something but sleeps on. Harry bit his lip again. 'Do I do it? I hope he isn't mad at me for doing this.'

He moves so that if Daemon bolts up he wouldn't get hit. Then he says in a loud voice, "Daemon, its 7:21! If you don't get up now, the portkey will activate, leaving you here!" That did the trick. Daemon bolted up, jumped out of bed, runs to his closet, and is pulling clothes out before he realizes Harry is laughing his head off.

"What?" he asks annoyed, before he sees the time. 6:41. Then he, too, is laughing. "That was…" he laughs some more. "That was hilarious! Nice one, Harry. We actually have time to pack now!" He says excitedly. Then sobers a little. "Harry, do you have _anything_ you want to take with us, because there's a possibility we aren't coming back."

Harry nods slowly. "It's in Petunia and Vernon's room but we _should_ be able to get it. It's a trunk, stuffed at the back of the closet on the floor, it has the letters of 'LE' on the lid." He blushes in embarrassment. "I-I found it there when I was a bit younger, when I could actually be out of the cupboard for longer periods of time."

Daemon smiles gently at Harry. "Ok. We can go get the trunk now and see if we can use it to store some things. But first lets get dressed." He went back to searching for clothes at a more sedate pace than before and hands Harry some clothes. "Get dressed and then we raid the adults' room!" Harry smiles at Daemons' enthusiasm. They dress and head to the master bedroom. They can hear Vernon's snores and Petunia's wheezy breathing from behind the closed door. Daemon quietly opens the door and the sound is amplified by 2. The room was a mess so no worries of moving something in this pigsty.

They enter the room and head to the only closet in the room. The closet door was slightly ajar from the clothes that were hanging from the top of the door. The trunk was buried under clothes but they managed to remove it from the closet with little trouble. It was surprisingly light, so they guessed it was either empty or pretty close to it.

Once in Daemon's room, they open the trunk only to gasp. On top of a stack of book and clothes was a picture and a letter. They gape because of just what the picture _does_. It _moved._ In it is a woman with coppery red hair and kind green eyes. The same woman they often saw in their nightmares, along with manic laughter and a flash of green light (they don't know they share the nightmare, yet).The woman waves at them, then another person enters the photo. It's a raven haired man with hazel eyes and glasses. There's a mischievous glint but otherwise happy light in the man's eyes. The man waves as well and hugs the woman. Then it resets and begins again. They flat out stare at the photo for a while, then shift the clothes, books, letter and picture to one corner and stuff Daemons' books, clothes and some knickknacks into the space made. Amazingly, the trunk accommodates everything. The lid is shut and the time checked. 7:09.

Harry picks the letter and the pendent up and sits on the trunk. "I wonder what a portkey is." Harry muses aloud. Daemon shrugs. "I think we need to hold on to it when it activates, however _that_ happens." Harry seems to then realize that he has a brother and breaks down. Daemon, alarmed, tries to comfort him but he cries harder. Daemon settles for just holding Harry waiting for him to calm down enough to explain.

And at 7:17, he does. "I have a brother, a family." Harry whispers. He looks up at Daemon from his position in Daemon's embrace. "Thank you, Daemon, for wanting to be my family." Daemon whispers back just as softly. "Thank _you_, Harry, for accepting me as your family." Unknown to either child, they laminated with a happy yellow, briefly. The chain in Harry's hands warms up in a warning. Harry looks to the clock on Daemon's nightstand, 7:25. "Five more minutes." They waited in silence and fidgeted some. The chain warmed again at 2 minutes to go. Harry and Daemon sat on the trunk, the pendent touching the wood, and the chain firmly in their hands. The clock turned 7:30 and the portkey activated, whisking them away to Gringotts.

Once they arrived, they fell backwards off the truck, dizzy from the portkey travel. They were transported into a medium sized room that was well lit and made of gray and blueish stone with a single dark wooden door. The door opened and a woman entered. "Welcome to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank."


	2. Chapter 2

- Daemon Charles Potter : 7 years old, born July 31, 1993 12:01 am.

1 st Child of Prophecy = a teardrop outline over left eye

Aura = red, orange, warm yellow, gold, hints of white and pale blue- looks like liquid fire

Has Creature Speech- starts as _Parcletongue _

Weapon of choice: 1. Staff/ stave/ wand (?)

- Harrison (Harry) James Potter : 7 years old, born July 31, 1993 12:07 am.

2nd Child of Prophecy = a lightning bolt over right eye

Aura = white, purple, electric blue, silver, hints of red and electric yellow- looks like lightning

Has Creature Speech- starts as _Parcletongue _

Weapon of choice: 1. Staff/ stave/ wand (?)

+A/N: "blah" normal speech / 'blah' thoughts / _"ss blah ss" _parcletongue / **"blah"** magic/ power filled speech / "blah" spells/ curses/ charms/ hexes / _"cc blah cc" _creature speech / _'blah'_ telepathic speech / _**-**__blah _letters or writing

++Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. OC's are MINE!

Chapter: 2

They stared dumbfounded at the woman. "_Wizard?_" they said in unison.

The woman chuckles minutely. "Mundane born or raised?" she smiles at their cute, confused faces. "Where your parents a wizard and/or witch?"

Harry looks to Daemon, uncomfortable with the strange person, pleading him to answer. Daemon quickly answers seeing Harry's unease. "Our parents were both a witch and wizard. Um, what's a mundane? And who are you?"

The witch, he assumed, answered politely "I'm Isabelle Knight." She smiles. "A mundane or the more derogatory term of muggle, is a non-magical, a person with no magic. A locked-magical or squib is a person with very little magic, that cannot use their magic or the ability to use magic was locked or bound. A magical is a person or being who can use magic.

"The _human _wizards classify magical beings as creatures," she mutters _idiots,_ then continues. "and _human _wizards & witches are classified and judged, by their generation of magic use by their _purity _of blood." She sneers at the narrow mindedness of it all. "A mundane-born or new-blood, as is _politically_ correct," she mutters again, this time about _stupid politics_, "is a person whose parents are either two magic-locked parents, a locked-magical and mundane, or both mundane. A pure-blood or old-blood has two pure-blood parents or one pure-blood and one half-blood parent. A half-blood is a person with one magical parent and one mundane or one pure-blood and one new-blood." She pauses for breathe. "With me still?" Harry frantically shakes his head. Daemon sits, dazed, in a information overload. Isabelle laughs. "I've overloaded you two, didn't I?"

Harry nods, then sees Daemon still in a daze, hits him on the head. Daemon comes to looking around confused for a second then the situation catches up with him, and he looks at Harry, who is laughing on the floor in hysteria. Harry had let go of his hold on the necklace when he started laughing. Isabelle is laughing too, holding her sides and slumped in a chair that appeared. He drops the pendant on the trunk to cross his arms.

"What?" he demanded. "What's so funny your laughing your heads off?" Harry who sees his face first sobers instantaneously, thinking he's in for it now. "The look on your face was what was funny. You were dazed, then I hit you on the back of the head and you looked confused. It was funny." Harry whispered the last part and whimpered, still thinking Daemon was going to hurt him or say he didn't want him anymore. Isabelle calms enough to hear the whimper and the concern shows on her face.

"Oh, Harry. I'm not mad and still want you as my brother. Nothing you or anyone else can do will make me change my mind about this." Daemon hugs his brother, comforting him. "Harry, you do know I'll never hurt you, right? That I'll never abandon you nor leave you alone with no protection? That I will share all I have with you? That I'm always there for you when you need me? That I will keep no secrets from you? That I will no let anyone, friend or foe, to harm you all that I am able to? I love you, my brother, my family and you are my friend. Forever." As Daemon spoke a halo of deep, almost midnight, blue with rose and green ribbons, had built around him.

Harry looks at Daemon and says "I do know you'll never hurt me, that you'll never abandon me or leave me unprotected, that you share all you have with me, that you're always there when I need you, that there will be no secrets between us, that you won't let anyone, friend or foe, to harm me for all that you are able to. And I, in return, shall do the same for you. You are my friend too and I love you, my brother, my family. Forever." The halo extended to Harry and shown strongly and brightly when he finished. The light pulsated yellow, white and charcoal before fading into their skins. They had temporarily forgotten their audience in the blissful feeling that resulted from the vow.

Isabelle looked gobsmacked, speechless and awed. "That-that-that was a- was a…" she stutters out before she is again rendered speechless.

The brothers turn to her when she spoke. They share a look and snicker. "My dear, Harry, I think we broke her." Harry snickers some more at the comment. "I think we have, Daemon, I think we have." He, boldly, pokes Isabelle's slack face. Her expression doesn't so much as even twitch. "Yup, she's broken." They break down laughing at her. Isabelle snaps out of her stupor to see the two laughing at her. She huffs in annoyance, although she is still in awe. "Fine, laugh _me,_ why don't ya. It's not like you get to see an All Blessed Vow everyday, now is it? Hummm?" At their confused faces she explains, after snickering a few times.

"There are 8 gods that rule the world. There are the 2 Sires, The Creator/The Father and The Mother or, as we often call her, Magick. The Twin Brothers/The First Twins/The Brothers are all names for Time and Knowledge, as well as their individual names. The Twin Sisters/The Second Twins/The Sisters are Fate and Destiny. The Single Child/The Oddball is Luck prefers to have no gender. And lastly is The Eldest Child/The Soul Keeper/The Keeper or simply Death, switches between male and female. Their favorite number is, ironically, 8, or as Magick says: _infinity, vertical_. This is the most _charged_ number, not 7 as most think although it's pretty 'charged' too.

"The Father and Magick are usually accompanied by the color white, although some have said that The Mother's color is yellow. The First Twins' colors are the darker blues. The Sisters' colors are the lighter shades of red like pink and rose. Oddball is either green or gray depending on your _luck._ The Keeper is transparent charcoal or opaque black, it varies with The Keeper's mood. Any questions?" She smirked. She knew, just _knew_ their where going to ask about the Blessed Vow.

"What's an All Blessed Vow? Why are they so rare?" Harry had asked the first question, but Daemon had picked right up after him with the next question. It seemed like only one person had asked and how did he know the blessings are so rare? 'Weird. Maybe my expression gave it away.' she thought.

"Ok, first question, modified a bit. A God Blessed Vow is a magical vow in all which the gods' colors, that thinks that the person will succeed or profit the most at whatever the vow is about, will flare around the involved parties, instead of the main colors of the precipitants' aura color(s). These vows, though stronger that normal magical vows, are not as potent as an All Blessed Vow, and for a extremely good reason." She lets the information sink in a little before continuing.

"Second question. The god's opinions are as varied as the number of stars in the universe, infinitely varied. It is so unlikely that they'll agree on _anything_, even if it is a negative."

Harry and Daemon process this new information. All they could think to say was, "Oh…"

Isabelle snickers some more. "Yea, 'oh'. Now let me continue from where I left off, before that _extended_ break." The boys smile. Isabelle continues to tell the boys about the bare basics of the Wizarding Word. She told them the important places to know, like Hogwarts, the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley just to name a few. As she paused for breathe and to let the information rush to die down, she prepared to tell them the most recent history.

"The Wizarding world has finally stopped going to war against itself, 7 years ago. The opposing side, was lead by the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Until the Halloween of 1993, the defending side lead by Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, we were losing, badly.

"That night Voldemort personally attacked a family under a charm that hid their home from everyone but the Secret Keeper and those in on the secret, the family's address in this case. The reason he did this is because the is a prophecy about someone born to people who have 3 times defined him and is born at the end of July, who will defeat him. Now two families fit these requirements, the Longbottoms and the Potters." At this the boys' eyes widen in shock and disbelief. The _Potters_? As in their _parents_? "For whatever reason, the Dark Lord attacked the Potters. Their Secret Keeper was not as trustworthy as everyone thought he was. He murdered James and Lily, but somehow the baby twin Potters broke his power and he was defeated. For this reason the twins are famous and are known as the 'Boys-Who-Lived'." Their jaws are slack at this point. They were famous?

"Now, that I've done my job of informing you of the Wizarding World, may I know who you are and why your here?" Isabelle asked.

Harry and Daemon compose themselves. Daemon goes first.

"I'm Daemon Potter."

"And I'm Harry Potter." Isabelle is, once again, shocked speechless and doing a fabulous imitation of a fish. Harry and Daemon crack up, falling to the fall in hysterics. Once they calm enough and Isabelle regains the ability to from coherent speech, Daemon continues.

"We are here because we received a letter from Gringotts stating that the glamour charms on both of us will be unraveling at midnight."

"Did you still have the letter? If you do, may I have it?"

"Yeah, here." Harry hands Isabelle the letter.

"Thank ya." She opens the door. "Sniper! Get Ritual Chamber 8 setup please with medical team and some charm/curse specialists. And notify Flintsnarl that the Potter's have arrived." She tells whoever is out side the room. She motions them to come forward.

"Um, Isabelle? We packed all we could take with us. We thought we could possibly be leaving the Dursley's, for good." Daemon sheepishly points to the trunk.

Isabelle blinks. "Oh. Ok, let me shrink it. Reducio." The trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. She notices the necklace that was their portkey on the floor. "Are you two going to keep this?" She held up the necklace.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me." Daemon takes the necklace and puts it on.

"You're welcome. Now come on. We need to prepare you for the unraveling of the charms and then have you checked for other spells on your persons."


	3. AN

I am terribly sorry for not updating. My muse has gone on an illegal vacation and I _must_ chase after it! The story will be on Hiatus for now, but hopefully not for too long...


End file.
